


Impaired

by EmpressKira



Series: Just Be Good [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace!Centric, Angst, Dark!Marco, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Sexual Content, Not a ship fic, Other, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Violence, dark!sabo, darker themes, stockholm/lima syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: 'BAD' END/Following "Damage"Ace felt like he needed to leave, but when he did, he regretted it immediately. Instead he turns this in favor for his lovers, the ones to truly love him.





	Impaired

**Author's Note:**

> This is OFFICIALLY the last of the series following the very beginning "Trapped". This follows after "Damage" and is the BAD? ending. Like, bad as in, well he stays... XD

They never stopped with their loving, hands lingering when they could as if it is a reminder of me being theirs. I took it all in with lazy smiles as I try to return touches and learn of what they wanted. Marco enjoys being rough with me but has been gentle with sex that drove me mad. Sabo always pampered me, giving nothing but praises if I joined along. The scariest part had been both of them together, I had been sore for days, not quite ready for such thing but didn't want to disappoint. They didn't seem to mind that I was sore, saying I would adjust and I probably would—not seeing any reason to disbelieve them over the matter.

Days passing, I didn't pay mind to the calendar as I saw no point anymore as I had them. They took care of me, food present and able to bathe while sleeping. I couldn't demand anything as it was all I needed, my heart flourishing over them for fully being with me. There have been a few times I got in trouble, but Marco had been sure to show proper punishment for such things. The only worst injury so far had been bruising to my throat, not speaking to help it heal. I should have known better than arguing back, getting a little full of myself when the news talked of Shanks.

That was another thing, they monitored my television as not to risk that to happen again. They didn't want to risk me reverting, and I agreed as I didn't want to be bad—I earned my place and needed to stay good. Most occasions, I would only watch television with the other two present to monitor it or on a channel not news related. Like now, I was watching some comedy show, chuckling at some jokes as Sabo had gone to help Marco in the kitchen.

" _Goodnight, everyone! Thank you for coming!"_ The comedian was ending the show and the screen flickers off to have credits to the side. A news woman appears with a serious face, waiting on her queue.

" _Detective Akagami is with us for an announcement,"_ the start of that has me moving to retrieve the remote as I knew they wouldn't want me watching this.

" _Thank you, Miss Hallaway. This is another reaching out for our missing nephew and a close friend. If either of you see this, please try to contact us by any means. We are still looking for you both and are very worried on what happened. Please, if anyone sees either of these two people, contact the department at…"_ The phone number is rattled off, echoing through my head and I raise the remote shakily, changing the channel before setting it to the side. My mood is changed immediately, and I swallow thickly to try and rid of it. A shaky breath leaves me before pursing lips and I pat hands to my face to rid of such thing.

"No, no… They are perfect…" I whisper, thinking of the pampering and bristling with a smile pulling to my lips.

"Change the channel quicker next time…" The disappointment lingers in the tone and I snap my head to look up to gleaming blue eyes. I shrink into the cushions, quivering slightly as I give rapid nods.

"I will…" I reply, not wanting to get on Marco's bad side. "I'm sorry," I attempt to bring out loudly while trying to show as being submissive to his authority. A smirk lingers of approval before he approaches around the couch to sit down. I shift to slowly reach for him and he tugs on my hand. Its acceptance and I move to curl into his lap with cuddles, enjoying when he embraces me.

Fingers run through my hair before a harsh grip and he pulls my head back, having me tense with a whimper. I look up to him as he views down to me with flickering eyes before relaxing his grip and I shakily nuzzle back into him. The action is a warning, next time I would be punished even if I apologize. The hand then begins brushing through my hair and I can only relax into his hold.

Sabo had come in curiously, but I only smile while nuzzling into Marco to be comfortable and receive pets. It brings Sabo to flourish that he loved my affectionate nature and moves us around, so he could wrap an arm around me, but also cuddle into Marco. We relax into the couch watching some old romance movie on tv, no mention of what happened with the news from Marco coming out and neither did I.

**-o-o-o-o-**

If there was one thing I knew, I would _never_ be on the same level as the other two. Mistakes are forgiven easily while mine are questioned with strong glares. I hated thinking like this, knowing it always led me to somehow mess up and get punished. I just couldn't understand, if they loved me more than anything, then they should bring me to the same level as both of them. Sabo was still loving, but I already knew I wasn't… I wasn't loved like a person. I was a prize, winning and loving to keep in place and never have to gather more from.

Some days I worried if they would tire of me, kill me, and trap someone else into all this. My down days like this, I questioned everything going on, especially when in bed at night with racing thoughts as I stare to the wall or one of their chests/backs. They did let me roam a bit more freely and only hide me during the 'surprise' visits. My mind racing as I try not to think about it in this way, knowing its bad and just me being paranoid.

But am I just being paranoid…?

The following couple weeks, I realized I had the phone number recognized from the broadcast made by Shanks. Seeing him on the news, he was strongly concerned about me, no matter what I first thought. If I had been a burden, then he wouldn't be trying along with finding Tashigi, right? It always blares what I did to her, having to hold back my whimpers of remembrance of someone so close and they had no clue. I think about how Shanks didn't need someone like me back with him, but then I think of his face on the news. Those grey eyes gleaming in worry, a plea to help find us and I can't help thinking that I should go back.

They didn't like me watching the news on purpose, hiding this from me, but with Tashigi and recent broadcasts… I have let my mind wonder. I still linger, wanting to love them as much as I could, but I knew it wasn't real… I think? It wasn't from my heart, it was only a ploy to myself to survive… right? A roller coaster of being with them before I rise in questioning that I needed to _leave_ as it seemed like I should. Tashigi had been something to pull me up at more thoughts of what to do, but I dipped because I knew Marco and Sabo loved me. When seeing Shanks the first time, it was pulling me up once more and gives a continuous bobbing of trying to figure out what to do.

I think I needed to leave…?

The night had settled, Sabo cuddling me into oblivion and the spot in front of me is empty as Marco went out for business. I lingered like usual, holding onto arms to keep Sabo close and rest tiredly, but overrun with my thoughts. I knew I had to try tonight, having only one of them here would be a better chance than both and with my resolve lingering to do so. Letting time linger, I relax as I want to be sure Sabo falls asleep and even turn to cuddle into his chest. The sensations flaring through me have me tempted to back out of my plan and stay within the hold longer, but I snap out of it just good enough.

When time passes long enough, I start making soft groaning noises while pushing up with a hand rubbing to an eye, pretending I was disturbed from sleep. Sabo hums with a hand lining along my side and a real yawn leaves me as I sit up. I carefully lean over to kiss to a cheek and I see a small smile pull as he mumbles.

" _Hungry_ …" I whisper to him, getting a chuckle in return and hand rubbing my stomach. Nothing else stops me as I slowly slide out of bed and pull on pajama pants before wobbling to the door. I was a bit sore from Sabo indulging himself before a shower and bedtime, but I was used to it by now and couldn't help that I was _very much_ enjoying it as well.

Carefully going downstairs, I wasted no time going to the kitchen and getting the doors opened. Slipping out had been only barely been easy as opening the screen door too much would have creaked loudly as they made it do that for precaution reasons since Tashigi. I get everything closed softly and my bare feet trailing outside. My eyes trace along the ground with attention, not wanting to get hurt by any bear traps. I stuck to the driveway this time, breaking into a run when at the curve part of it. Ragged breaths leave me, not used to such physical activity in a long while and trying to eye the ground for where I am going.

Worry stems through me that Sabo would get distressed, or if I really was making the best decision, torn at turning back. Feet do hurt from the rocks, but I am willing to ignore it as I press on. As I reach the end of the driveway, I pause with shaky breaths at the stretch of road and looking for signs in the dark. The moon does shine, but not too brightly. I do end up seeing a sign that looks like a city limits or at least how many miles sign. Moving over to it, I see we are five miles from town and I give a soft whine to that.

Shaking it off, I begin down the road quickly as to not delay time. I wished I had my athleticism from when I was a cop still, finding this hard to even jog and not even reaching a mile before I was gasping for air. It was hard to do, but I soon stagger to walk as I _needed_ to continue. Though, I felt a harsh tugging in my head as I stop and turn to look back. My mind conflicts, wanting to return to Sabo and cuddle into his embrace and feel his love. They were rough with me, but for good reason… right? I wondered maybe if I talked to them that maybe punishment wouldn't be _too_ harsh with minor things. I knew certain ones I deserved, like with talking back and this will no doubt deserve one, but could I really talk with them?

Shaky breaths leave me as I sit down on the edge of the road away from it and facing the woods. My knees are up as I wrap arms around thighs and rock lightly. All I could think now is how this is a mistake, I let my mind get ahead of me when I didn't even try to talk with them. Sabo always listened, and Marco was reaching to that point more, but after this he won't. I shouldn't have left, this was thoughtless of me. They loved me so much and more, no doubt I set myself back in that. I could only hope that Marco didn't deal out too much of a punishment for this stunt.

I hear a car and glance to the side as it is coming around the curve, but I put my head back down. There was no reason to try, I needed to save my energy to make it back to Sabo. He's probably panicking over me if he realized I haven't made it back in bed and went to check. The car slows up before a small pitch of brakes as it stops, and I hear a door opening.

"You alright?" The concern in the tone shows and the voice sounds familiar, but I ignore the man. "Hey, do you need to go to the hospital?" He continues to ask, having me soon shift and put a hand to the side as I notice light on me. Moving, I put a hand up to block the flashlight and look to inside the truck as the guy is leaning in his cab. "… Ace?" My name has me know they are aware of who I am and let's the light lower as I move my hand to peer at him. "H-hey, get in the truck… It's me, Rockstar!" I recognize the name, Detective Star that worked with Shanks and came over for gatherings—the name is a type of nickname given to him.

There wasn't much choice, he would call someone if I didn't. Slowly, I move to get myself to feet before climbing up into the cab of the truck, shutting the door. He puts his flashlight away while putting the truck into drive and makes his way to town. A blanket is pulled from behind the main seats where a small space provides for stuff to be shoved back there. I take it while pulling it over me silently and curl in my spot while letting eyes flicker along part of the cab.

"Let me take you home to Shanks and Benn," he mentions softly and feels unlike him. The man is usually upbeat, chattery, and rambunctious… though I guess he does have a soft side as I could tell he was worried.

The rest of the ride is quiet, letting me take in the landscape and what road we were on. I wonder what Sabo was doing right now, was he worried? Or maybe he was angry with me? No doubt he called Marco about how I was gone. Being so good and then suddenly leaving… if I ever go back they would probably chain me down every night. That's if they don't possibly kill me first, I'm such a hassle… there shouldn't be a reason them or anyone else would want me.

Pulling up to the apartment, Rockstar gets a jacket out next to let me slip on before we get out. I slowly move to the complex, lucky that the two live on the first floor, and he lets me take my speed. I wrap arms around myself as I tiredly find next to him at the door. He knocks loudly, then resting as he waits for an answer. It's late, so they were probably dead asleep. Surprisingly, the door is being unlocked and opens up to show a disgruntled Benn. When eyes land on me, they widen with a hand supporting to the frame as he turns.

"Shanks! Get in here!" He hollers before waving us in, Rockstar letting me slowly move into the home. I hear thumping as Shanks is probably trying to get pants on—if he still slept in his underwear that is. Standing behind the couch as Benn has hands out, wanting to look me over, Shanks comes tumbling out of the bedroom.

"What is— _Ace_!" Shock shows, relief blossoming through his face as he comes over. Arms wrap around me in a hold, my head leaning in tiredly and he brushes fingers through my hair. "Where did you find him?" That was towards Rockstar as I merely lean into him as I feel sleep tugging at me.

"He was out on the highway, only in pajama pants." Rockstar tries to explain and Shanks moves me to start walking.

"Come on, let's lay you down for some sleep and we will talk more in the morning." Shanks suggests, having me stiffly nod and walk with them to the extra room. Some of my things are in it, boxes as well, and Benn moved to wipe at the bed, probably to see if any dust lingers. "There's nothing to worry about now, we have you…" He says reassuringly, but all I could think about is how I wanted to be with Marco and Sabo again.

**-o-o-o-o-**

They had let the department know I had been found and had to go in for questioning by different detectives. When they asked the twenty questions of where I had been, I only shook my head as I didn't want to get them in trouble—not speaking a word. Marco and Sabo had been only showing me love and I regretted leaving now that I had. The detectives kept trying, even to the point I almost cried at how aggressive they were getting from being irritated on my silence. That had them stopping, saying I should talk to a counselor about my trauma.

That was quick as they sent me to see them next, sitting with a woman in a small office area with plenty of windows to bring in the sunshine. She got me some water and introduced herself as Miss Makino, along with that she asked for mine. I kept quiet, knowing she knew it and how this process happened. Though I know I should talk, I don't find the heart to as all I wanted was to return to Marco and Sabo.

She tried, being patient with me for almost an hour until I finally got up and just left. I knew they couldn't keep me too much longer anyways, but I just left out into the waiting area. Benn stood to meet me with worry as he must have known by my face I hadn't said anything still. Miss Makino released me officially as she came out to tell Benn I could go.

Returning home, I knew they were worried about me, not talking once since I have been found. My body made motions to questions or remarks, but that was all. Guilt riddled within my body, not at all feeling happy being back with them. All I was doing is being a burden to them at this rate, though I already was beforehand. If I hadn't been rash, then I could have settled in better.

Maybe I can work this into Marco and Sabo's favor?

**-o-o-o-o-**

It took a week before they weren't helicoptering with watching me, and I was able to slip out of the house by myself—umbrella in hand. I had done some research to locate the woman who did visits to my lovers, knowing what I could do. Walking there wouldn't take too long, maybe a ten-minute walk, depending on crosswalks. I kept fingers crossed that Benn wouldn't notice too soon as he was the only one home, and Shanks would be home shortly so I was on a time limit. As it began to rain, I opened my umbrella and continued, happy for the coverage from the rain and making anyone's sight being harder to place me.

Approaching the building, I stop at the door with a shaky inhale before closing my umbrella and stepping in. No one is at the reception, but the bell ringing from the door should notify them soon. Walking over to the desk, I stand in the small area, knowing they don't get a whole lot of business as it was more of a make a meeting type of place. I swallow the lump down, gripping my umbrella and gazing around.

"Please put the umbrella in the holder by the door." I am startled, looking to the hall that leads back to a small hallway. The voice is of the woman I am looking for and I move to hurriedly put the umbrella up. "How can I help you?"

"Are you Ms. Nico?" I carefully ask while moving back over to the desk she was now near.

She tilts her head and gives a soft smile, "yes I am. Would you like to speak in private?" She asks politely, and I nod with a small mentioning of _'yes, ma'am.'_

We move back to the small hall where four doors show, one being the bathroom near the front desk. I carefully follow to a door on the left to her office as it has her name plaque on it. She waves to a chair on the side of the room, her desk to the corner, and she sits in her chair. The room is smaller, but not by too much, a doable office space to talk with clients.

"How can I help you?"

"I… I wanted to revoke my restrictions on two of your people." Eyes watch me before humming and crossing a leg.

"I'm assuming you mean Marco and Sabo, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am. I wanted to remove it and… apologize to them for placing it. They… they must have changed, I don't want… I don't want this hanging over them. They truly… I know they did love me, it was just…" I try to explain, not wanting to think of all the times recently.

"Yes, I know they did and possibly do as well. They try to forget you, but I know that can be hard. I would happily revoke this, and if you like I can call them now. Though, first I will sign with a notary here as witness." A nod leaves me in understanding, shifting in my spot, and felt a little relief that I could help.

Ms. Nico is making calls and getting the revoke papers together that I will need to sign, filling in on the computer on what I would like to take away on the papers. It took some time, getting them printed and the notary coming in to stand by the coffee table to watch. Ms. Nico had passed me the papers to read, five of them total. I read them all, noticing how they are precise and how this would complete it once signed. Placing them down, I reach for the pen and she shifts to show where to initial and sign.

"After you sign this last part, you are swearing to never bring up previous cases or try to use it if anything were to come up again." Ms. Nico states to me seriously, having me swallow thickly before nodding. "Then you may sign," she tells me as I move and sign the papers on the last line, date it, and time it.

Ms. Nico signs it next along with the notary following and it is taken to be photo copied and then two of them are sealed before a copy is made for my records. The notary takes one sealed copy and Ms. Nico holds onto the other. Right after the notary leaves, Ms. Nico makes the call to Marco and I sit nervously with my copy folded into my pocket.

"Yes, it is me with a rather odd call for you." Ms. Nico starts with a glance to me as she crosses her leg once more. "Papers have been signed to remove the restriction against Ace Portgas. He signed them personally just minutes ago, saying he wanted to apologize for everything. You do not have to meet him or anything…" She pauses, seeming that Marco is talking on the other end and she gives a smile. "Compassionate you both are, I had a feeling. Would you like me to tell him a time and place?" Her body tilts as she views me, a gleam lingering in her eye as if knowing. It has me feeling exposed, but I stay silent while fingers fiddle together nervously. "Of course, goodbye, Marco." Hanging up the phone, she sets it to the side while smiling to me. "They are willing to meet with you today, as I see you don't mind when. If need be I can drop you off at the place."

"I… yes, please. I walked here." I say with a small smile and she keeps hers while rising to stand. I follow and wait as she gathers her wallet from a locked drawer and keys for her vehicle.

"Come along," she tells me smoothly and I trail after.

We had paused for her to put an 'away' sign before continuing to the front. No one is there, and we grab our umbrellas before walking out. She opens her umbrella as they are parked to the side and I did as well, more for coverage of eyes than water. Once waved to the passenger side of her car, I slip in with umbrella pointed to the floorboard. Getting my seatbelt on, she easily pulls out of the parking lot. Nothing is said between us for the short ride to one side of town, near the highway that Marco and Sabo live down.

Pulling up to a curb, Ms. Nico shifts before looks to me with a smile. "They should be here in about five minutes," she tells me and I nod in response.

"Thank you, Ms. Nico."

"Of course," she replies while I start slipping out.

Opening the umbrella, I get the door closed and move slowly to the side of the café. Moving a little down, I am at the brick wall that separate the café and a store next to it. Both hands grip the handle of my umbrella as I nervously wait for them to show up. Time passes as I keep glancing around until I start feeling heavy at the fact that maybe they wouldn't come meet me. I did run off, they're probably happy without me, not having to deal with how much of a burden I am.

I slouch more, viewing one way that leads to their road in hopes. Ache only lingers and pulls as I know its been some time by a glance at the bank clock across the street. Ten minutes after I had arrived, I still stand and it was incredible that Benn hasn't found me yet or made calls for others to search for me. I purse lips and let my head lower more with small trembles going through me, starting to bite my lower lip in. Eyes sting as I cover myself more with my umbrella as another five minutes passes.

I shift feet, reluctantly turning to leave back to the apartment. As I turn, I look up and met with green eyes that gleam and a smile shows. I pull up a smile, trying not to cry as I let him move up to me. A hand comes up to cup a cheek with umbrella shifting to block us from public eye.

"Acey, you worried me…"

"I-I'm sorry… I was… I was being irrational and didn't… didn't think that you guys _really_ loved me that much." I speak honestly, having him tilt his head in confusion. "You… You love Marco _more_ and as him with you! I don't… I'm not the same… I am only… o-only a second thought…" I stammer, wanting to be honest and to see how it plays out. If Sabo and Marco thought of me lower then it wasn't… it wasn't what they truly meant when saying they love me.

"Oh Acey…" He looks to want to touch me more, but also restraining due to being in public and sticks with rubbing a thumb along my cheek. "We do… We love you just the same. Why would you think that? Is it because of too many punishments?" The last question has me stiffly nod and he gives a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it will be different this time."

I look to him, seeing how much of him shows no lie and bringing an elation through me. There was so much of me that still wanted this love to work out, even after _everything_ I have gone through. It was any wonder on why I am ever left alone, though it works out in the end as I can finally go back to my lovers. I move a hand away from the umbrella handle and slowly let it move to reach out for him, scared to do so and yet wanting to feel him. His hand moves from my cheek to meet mine, holding it gently while pulling it to bring me a little closer, but not forcing. My feet shift as I smile, my heart fluttering in excitement as he kisses to my hand and eyes dance to me.

"I didn't want to leave… I felt that… that I _needed_ to leave. I… I felt in the way…" I try to explain to him, wanting him to understand how I had been feeling, a little afraid to. "I wanted to take that day back, I wasn't that far from home, but I was found… So… I tried to help…" I say with hope lingering in my eyes as I gaze up to him.

"You did so good, baby. Getting that removed… we won't have to hide you anymore." A smile shows on him brightly and I grip his hand while staying close to him. "You ready to go home?" A nod leaves me eagerly and he grips my hand while staring to me seriously. "You do understand some type of punishment will be given for running, right?" I swallow thickly at the mentioning before shakily nodding.

"I understand…"

"Don't worry, it won't be too bad… You have done _so_ good and I promise we will work on how only minor stuff won't be treated badly." I nod more while he soon moves to tug on me.

Following behind, I keep my umbrella held with glances around and see their car along the curb facing towards their road. "Is Marco in the car?" I ask, tightening my grip a little, knowing he wouldn't be happy.

"Yes, he was so relieved when Ms. Nico called about you." A small smile pulled to my lips at hearing that and Sabo opens the door. I get in the back with umbrella put to the floorboard, and already shifting as Marco is watching me with a stare that shows relief. Shifting, I move closer to him, grabbing to his bicep and pursing lips lightly.

"I know p-punishment when we get home… but… I'm sorry." I tell him with looking into his eyes and he gives a smirk while moving his arm to pull on me and I meet him for a kiss.

Pulling away, he speaks along lips, "good boy on removing the restrictions. You will only be punished for running off, yoi." As he pulls away, I nod before shifting back to rest against Sabo with seatbelt tugged on. "Let me get us home." He says, pulling away from the curb as Sabo tugs on an arm before gripping my chin. Lips find mine, having me hum and press back eagerly. A small chuckle leaves him as he pulls back to let them out while cupping my cheek, eyes staring to mine lovingly.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Sshh, it's okay, Acey." Hands are cupping my face, wiping at my tears and I let out another cry at the pain from another slash to the bottom of my foot. I can hardly hold myself up on hands and knees, shaking violently. "Just a little more, baby…" Sabo reassures, a sob falling from my lips and crying out as the digging of the knife into my foot for another slash that has me cry out when pulled. My knees slide to be on my butt as I couldn't hold it any longer and can only feel throbbing from my feet from all the cuts made to them.

The hand holding my foot is gone, and I fear on where it would go next for falling to my butt, but instead hands soothe along my upper body. Lips feather along the back of my shoulder before the hands on my face move. Marco moves me to be in his lap and resting to his chest. Shaky sobs are leaving me as I quiver but use my free arm to cling a hand onto the front of his shirt.

"Good job, baby…" The praise from Marco brings a flaring as I cough a little to calm myself, but whimpers linger. "You understand the punishment, right?" Nods leave me to show I did and wiggle to stay close as one of his hands begins to run fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry, we will carry you around, Acey…" Sabo says, a wet cloth pressing to a foot to help the blood. "We will take care of you…" I sniffle with nods, calming down so they could move me.

They helped bathe me, a shower as I sat on a stool and Sabo kneeled beside me to wash me up. When I got out, Sabo started to bandage me while Marco washed up quickly. They put warm fuzzy socks on my feet, Marco gives kisses to Sabo before moving to give me feathered kisses to my head with mentions of food. A festering lingered as I agree softly so he knows I heard him and wait for Sabo to lift me as Marco goes ahead.

We go to the dining room to eat, my heart throbbing as I am with them in this environment. Handed a plate, I thank Marco as he kisses to my forehead before getting in his spot with Sabo's plate set out as well. We sit at the table, Marco mentioning of work and Sabo saying something about needing to travel in a couple weeks for only a few days. I ate while listening and they continued until they were finished, hands going to my knees to grasp to.

"You'll be good for Marco, right?" I see worry linger in Sabo's eyes and I smile bright with nods.

"Yes, very!" I agree, wanting to show as much as I can and prove that this time I would stay. "I w-will even wear the chain if you want!" I tell them, seeing approving smiles at my remark, showing how much I wanted to prove myself.

"Anything bothering you, let us know." Marco comments with a tighter grip and I nod with pursed lips.

"I-I will…" I mention, a little nervous that he was still mad at me. A smile still shows on him lightly before moving to put plates to the sink.

"Let's get you to the couch, baby." Sabo says while standing, having me give another smile while shifting and wanting to be in his arms.

**-o-o-o-o-**

It took two days to get myself more relaxed and how we had a talk. Marco was clear that he would only do it on more major problems, having me grab to him while curling into him with wiggles as I couldn't press with feet. It brought more cuddles from him, enjoying as he would pepper kisses to my forehead. Sabo then would cuddle close with grins and hands keeping on me as if checking I was there. At night, I knew it would be something that they wanted to be with me. Besides the fact I couldn't walk, I knew for a long while they wouldn't let me out of their sight. I didn't mind, enjoying when sandwiched in the bed with hands gripping to whoever's chest was to me.

A knock resounds on the door, Sabo stopping by the couch as he had grabbed some popcorn to share—commenting on hand feeding me again. I notice him shift a little before setting the popcorn to the coffee table. He mentioned of getting it while I stay curled into Marco as we were watching a television show. There was a hand behind my back, gripping to my hip as nuzzles were made to the top of my head. I enjoyed them, eyes hooded as I lean into a little more—as pain medicine lingers but not fully fogging me this time—and receive chuckles.

"Excuse you!" Sabo mentions loudly before I snap my head over to see Shanks standing there, looking to me bewildered.

"Ace! We had been trying to find you!" I open my mouth while shuffling hands to push myself up on the cushion more, no words come out as I feel anxiety flare. "Why are you _here_? Why are you with _them_?" The questions bombard, have me reeling on him being here for a change.

"I-I want to be!" I try to tell him as Marco shifts and I get legs swung down, careful of my feet.

"You went missing to probably a very well-known place," eyes flickered around in indication and I see Sabo come into the living room to glare to him.

"Acey, came to us! Stop intruding!" He exclaims with a grimace, a face that spoke volumes that he would _kill_ if need be.

I wave hands as Shanks wants to argue, but views back to me instead. "I'm _fine_! I told Ms. Nico to take the restrictions off! It was of my own valor!" I try to explain, but he moves to me and grabs my arm.

"You are still under _my_ care!" Shanks says sternly while yanking me up and feet ignite a pain through me that even the pain medication can't prevent. I screech, stumbling to the ground on my knees and he still has my arm. "What…? What happened?" I snap my head up to look to him before shifting to try to get him to let go as he tries to lean and pull me up once again.

"You hurt my arm!" I try to feign, not wanting him to think it was my feet, anything to stay away from what Marco has done to me.

"Don't hurt him, yoi." Marco gets Shanks to let go and shove him back. As Marco kneels, I shift as if I am nursing my arm and he rubs to it.

"I didn't pull that hard, plus with what has happened, Ace is supposed to stay home during the investigation. He can get in trouble for going somewhere without telling," Shanks tries for back, though I know I really can't be in trouble for such thing, and I use my arm that is not 'hurt' to grip at Marco.

I say nothing while burrowing my head into Marco's shoulder and he holds me tightly with hand brushing through my hair.

Silence lingers, as if Shanks was trying to wait for me to say something. "Ace… stand up." Shanks comments, having me stiffen and grip to Marco.

"He doesn't have to do anything you say…" Sabo bites out, Marco making small grips to my 'hurt' arm as he seems tempted to lash out.

"I only want to see him stand to talk peacefully." The words are received, but Marco helps me to sit on the couch comfortably as I let feet rest carefully to the ground—no pressure as they pulse already.

"I don't want to stand, I'm fine right here." I mention, lips pursing as I view to grey eyes that watch me before eyes flicker down.

"No, you can't stand, can you?" I drag eyes away with a hand moving to grip to Marco in fear. "Show me that I am wrong…" There is a dip in his tone, wanting to be wrong that I was injured.

I take in a deep breath as Marco is shifting, but before I could stand, Marco grasps around my waist to pull me to him and getting me situated to sit in his lap, facing away from Shanks. A possessive arm is around my waist to keep me close and a hand comes up to my head, forcibly putting me to his shoulder to stay in place. I don't resist, relaxing in his hold and calming breaths as my feet hurt so bad from just the mere second on the ground.

"First off, you are coming in _without_ permission." Sabo starts as he sounds irritated, a tone I haven't heard before. "Second, harassing us in our home. Third, refusing to leave. Give me a reason to not call the cops? I don't give a damn about what your responsibilities are, you are standing in _my_ home without _my_ permission. **Get out**." The way his tone dips _scares_ me, whimpering lightly as I never want to make him that mad.

"You do realize that I will have to come get him later for the case," Shanks tries as Marco shifts.

"Why? Use the mic in your shirt pocket to show on what happened to him, yoi. Though that does you no good for marching in without permission from the homeowners." The statement has me knowing that they weren't fooled for a second he would be recording the encounter if anything went wrong.

"He will have to come for a statement… _walk_ into the department for it." Shanks is trying, oh is he trying as he has a major hunch on why they won't let me stand. It was a wonder on why he was trying, since I wasn't in the way anymore and they could get back to their lives without me there.

"That isn't our problem right now, the only thing that is a problem is you still in our house. Get out." Sabo says again, losing his patience and I inhale shakily.

"Let me—"

" _Get out of my house_." Sabo almost growls, hearing a small shuffle of feet before some steps. There are multiple steps now as Marco is slowly relaxing as I hear the door close. I take sharp inhales while rubbing my head into Marco's neck and shaking as the pain is present from feet.

"I'm glad I grabbed you before you actually stood." The mentioning is from Marco, a small undertone that has me stiffen while wiggling.

"I just… I wanted to help… to get him to stop harassing you both!" I try to say with small whimpers, gripping to his shirt. "I didn't think it would… it would make it worse! I'm sorry, sorry…" I apologize before Marco starts a small hushing, fingers going through my hair as he rocks lightly.

"It's okay, you were thinking of only trying, yoi… Good boy…" The reassurance brings me to relax before jerking when hands are touching my feet.

"Poor baby, _he_ hurt your feet… We will have to look over them again." Sabo says while moving hands to rub at my calves and I shift to look to him as he looks worried. "Lets get him upstairs to fix him up…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Someone came by a week later to get a statement of what had happened, starting with the event about Smoker. I told them simply that I couldn't remember as I was about to contact police, I had been knocked out. They made sure on my interview that Marco and Sabo stay away from me, Shanks commenting on _influence_ most likely. Though, I merely said I hardly remember the past months I had been gone as I had been blindfolded mostly. They asked for any hints and I merely shook my head while closing up once more, not wanting to chance something getting back to my lovers.

They had asked for my temporary home to be and I said here at the two's home. At some points I knew they persuaded me to get up, but I stayed in spot and trying to feign on where rooms are. I acted like I didn't know where the bathroom was, giving noises of thought on it being the third or second door. They couldn't do anything unless having a cause to check as I didn't show distress.

When asked of my sudden change of mind, I admitted it was more of a change of heart. I had thought on it all a lot when 'kidnapped' for those months and saw it all for how it was. Marco and Sabo got help and I said that they had to be different people from the time. I didn't want that hanging over any of us, so I went to get it revoked. My 'apology' was made and they couldn't help to ask me to try again, on correct terms this time.

The lies flowing from my mouth, they all felt real as I wanted to protect them so bad. Nothing would stand in the way, I would stay with them and soak in their love. No one to interrupt us or having to hide me away. Plus, they listened to me and having feathered promises of caring for me like they do one another. One day, I may even be so good that I won't need any punishments.

Once the detectives left, I was praised from head to toe for doing such a great job. They had heard the investigators comment on the way out about how nothing seemed wrong with me being here, especially as Sabo sugar-coated on his side as well. I had been with them in bed, bliss overflowing when sitting in Marco's lap and Sabo kissing and sucking along my front side. They didn't want my feet to press anymore, so kept me elevated enough with hands gliding.

After a euphoria of them having their way with me, making sure to not over do it, I had taken a nap. I was sure they continued after I fell asleep, noticeable bites that have blossomed anew on Sabo's shoulder. Of course I didn't mind, showing affection to them as I craved it so much.

The time came a week later, Sabo having to leave on a few day trip. He looked anxious and I stayed by his side, sluggish in movements, but he stayed at my pace. I would hug onto him whenever I could, nuzzling in reassurance, reminding him that Marco can use the chain to be sure if it would help him. I was given praises for my devotion on proving myself, but I knew I had a ways to go.

The first night was as expected, sitting to the side of the bed when Marco began getting the chain out. I lifted my leg as he kneeled to latch it to my ankle and he gripped my calf with that dark look he gets when pleased with me. Kisses had trailed up from my knee to thigh, shifted to show the inner thigh, and I had trembled at the feeling before jerking with a small cry at the harsh bite he gave.

The bite still stings as I wake up this morning, but I don't mind, lining fingers lovingly over it with a smile. I awoke alone in bed, but I could hear him down the hall talking on the phone to someone. I shift up to see the door cracked open, having me a little surprised, but glad he did so I knew where he was.

Getting out of bed, I wobble to the bathroom to reach the toilet that is barely in reach. After I went, flushed, and washed hands, I trail back into the bedroom. I grab a pillow before slowly walking to the door. I open it before moving to knees and letting my body half lay into the hallway. I snuggle into the pillow and watch Marco as he is facing away and working on his computer.

It took some time, him typing away and had finished his call already. He was busy and I merely watched him with little yawns, enjoying that I could see him and that I was here. When he shifts, I perk up a little, him turning to look to me, giving a smirk. A smile shows on me as I wiggle on the floor with glee and he looks to be chuckling with the amusement clear on his face. He does something on his computer before getting up from his chair. I move up to knees, turning to toss the pillow to the bed before sitting back on calves in excitement as he approaches.

"Good morning, baby." He greets, having me grin with arms up and out for him, bouncing lightly.

"Good morning, Marco!" I return, festering more as he leans to grab around my chest and gets me to my feet. My arms go around his neck while wiggling close and he holds to me tightly by the hips.

"Let's check on those feet, yoi. Then we can go down for something to eat." I agree eagerly while moving with him and knew how life would forever be.

I would always be theirs, no one would ever change that. They both loved me and understood me to listen. The beginning had been rocky, but things have gotten better and will continue to get better. Even though I didn't fully want to runaway—planning to go back—I am glad I did for the sake of being with them without hiding. They could be checked on with me nestled on the couch or in the kitchen helping with something want. I will earn their trust back as long as it takes, even if it means wearing the chain to bed every night for the rest of my life.

_They love me, I just need to stay good._


End file.
